The Strangest thing
by HarryLuva2004
Summary: One of the teachers at Hogwarts is under a curse!


The Strangest Thing  
Part 1  
  
Harry awoke with a start, he was in the Griffindor common room, but how had he gotten there? Harry had just been at his Aunt and Uncles and Dudley had just knocked him out.  
  
"Harry" A voice said from behind him. Harry turned around it was Dumbledore.  
  
But he had a strange look about him. His eyes didn't have the usual sparkle. They looked cold.  
  
"Harry, its good to see that your finally awake" Dumbledore said.  
  
"What happened? How did I get here?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Professor Lupin brought you here, he had seen you fall and waited until the Dursleys had gone inside then he went and got you, he brought you to where he was staying and sent me an owl and I told him to bring you to me" Dumbledore said.  
  
Just then the door burst open, it was Lupin, "HARRY! Thank God your alright!" Lupin said hugging Harry as if he would never let go.  
  
Just then Snape burst in, "Dumbledore, Let me take Harry for a minute, I've got to discuss something with him" Snape said looking at Dumbledore with disgust.  
  
Secretly Snape knew that Dumbledore was under the Imperius curse. "Very well" Dumbledore said coldly.  
  
"Oh no" Harry thought in his head, why would Snape want to see me? What have I done now?"  
  
Harry followed Snape to the potions room. Snape closed the door and shut all the windows then he looked around cautiously.  
  
"Potter, there is something you have to know" Snape said sounding worried.  
  
"What, what is it? What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry you have to be careful, I don't even know if you should be in the hallways alone, Harry, Dumbledore is under a curse, a curse by you-know- who." Snape explained.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked now very scared.  
  
"Don't question me Potter" Snape said. "That's all I'm going to tell you, just be careful Harry" Snape said softly.  
  
Now Harry was freaked out, first of all Snape never calls him Harry its always Potter and he NEVER speaks nicely to him and why would he care if he got killed?  
  
Part 2  
  
The day went by quickly and all the students arrived at Hogwarts. Harry  
immediately went to see Ron and Hermionie.  
  
"Ron, Hermionie, I've got to tell you something" Harry said.  
  
"What is it?" Ron and Hermionie asked. Then Snape walked in. "Potter come here" He said quickly.  
  
"I'll be right back you guys" Harry said to Ron and Hermionie as he followed Snape outside.  
  
"Potter, you must not tell anyone else, it'll get around the school and Dumbledore might kill someone" Snape said sounding very worried.  
  
"Alright, but can't I tell Ron and Hermionie? Please Professor they won't go telling anyone" Harry said.  
  
"Fine Potter but that's it, no one else is to know, you make sure you tell them that no one else is to know" Snape said.  
  
Harry ran back to the common room to find Hermionie and Ron. It didn't take long because while Harry was running he ran right into Ron who was walking beside Hermionie.  
  
"Sorry about that Ron" Harry apologized. "No problem" Ron laughed. "So what did Snape want? And what did you want to tell us?" Hermionie asked as they entered the Griffindor common room.  
  
"You might want to sit down," Harry said and they all sat down. "Dumbledore is under the imperius curse by Voldemort" Both Ron and Hermionie flinched at the name. "Snape just wanted to warn me, but you must promise me that you wont go telling anyone" Harry said.  
  
"AND YOU BELIEVE THAT GIT?" Ron said in disgust. "Honestly Ron I'm sure Snape isn't lying, he wouldn't lie about something like that" Hermionie argued.  
  
"Hermione have you gone mental?" Ron said. "For all we know he could be the bloody one under that bloody curse" Ron raged.  
  
"Oh get over it Ron, Snape isn't under no bloody curse," Harry said.  
  
"Bloody hell what is that?" Ron said pointing to something floating in mid air.  
  
"Oh, That's Fred and George, they have bought some levitating candies from Hogsmade" Hermione answered.  
  
Part 3  
  
"The new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is Professor Tweedlebee" Hermionie told Harry and Ron.  
  
"Is he a werewolf or a two headed guy?" Ron asked sarcastically. "Ron!" Hermionie snapped.  
  
"Would you to stop arguing" Harry said. And the class began. It was really quite boring. All they did was copy notes.  
  
After class Harry and Ron had gone to the entrance to the Griffindor common room where they found Dumbledore standing.  
  
"Harry could you please come with me" Dumbledore said. "Not without me" Ron said.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but you can't come" Dumbledore said. "Oh so you want to murder Harry on your own do you?" Ron snapped. Dumbledore looked at him with a curious look.  
  
"Mr. Weasley maybe you should come" Dumbledore said. They followed Dumbledore to his office and found Professor mcgonagall, Professor Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid, and to Harry and Ron's surprise Professor Lupin.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked looking around. "Mr Weasley mind your language" Professor Mcgonagall said looking at Ron as if he had just broken the law.  
  
"Sorry Professor" Ron said. "Um... why are we all here?" Harry asked. Just then Hermionie came bursting in with her wand pointed right at Dumbledore's face. "YOU WON'T TOUCH HARRY!" Hermionie yelled.  
  
"Miss. Granger!" Professor Mcgonagall said. "Expelliarmus!" Mcgonagall said pointing her wand at Hermionie and knocking Hermionie's wand out of her hand.  
  
"Professor! Dumbledore wants to kill Harry! He's under the Imperius curse by You-Know-Who!!!!" Hermionie screamed.  
  
"HERMIONIE! I can't believe you!" Hagrid said looking shocked. "Hagrid you believe me don't you?" Hermionie asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermionie, but I don't" Hagrid said. "Mr. Potter you are in danger" Professor Mcgonagall said.  
  
"But professor, Snape told me..." Harry started but was interrupted by Dumbledore. "That I was under the Imperius curse, yes Harry I am aware of that but I must tell you, I am not"  
  
Ron just then whispered something in Hermionie's ear. She said "Ron, go to the dungeons and get Professor Snape, tell him that Dumbledore attacked Harry and bring him up here.  
  
"Hermionie, He'll probably kill me down there" Ron said with a nervous face on.  
  
"Oh Ron don't be such a chicken" Hermionie said out loud by mistake. "What was that Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. "Oh, nothing" Hermionie said innocently.  
  
Ron then left saying he was going to the washroom.  
  
Part 3  
  
"The new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is Professor Tweedlebee" Hermionie told Harry and Ron.  
  
"Is he a werewolf or a two headed guy?" Ron asked sarcastically. "Ron!" Hermionie snapped.  
  
"Would you to stop arguing" Harry said. And the class began. It was really quite boring. All they did was copy notes.  
  
After class Harry and Ron had gone to the entrance to the Griffindor common room where they found Dumbledore standing.  
  
"Harry could you please come with me" Dumbledore said. "Not without me" Ron said.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but you can't come" Dumbledore said. "Oh so you want to murder Harry on your own do you?" Ron snapped. Dumbledore looked at him with a curious look.  
  
"Mr. Weasley maybe you should come" Dumbledore said. They followed Dumbledore to his office and found Professor mcgonagall, Professor Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid, and to Harry and Ron's surprise Professor Lupin.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked looking around. "Mr Weasley mind your language" Professor Mcgonagall said looking at Ron as if he had just broken the law.  
  
"Sorry Professor" Ron said. "Um... why are we all here?" Harry asked. Just then Hermionie came bursting in with her wand pointed right at Dumbledore's face. "YOU WON'T TOUCH HARRY!" Hermionie yelled.  
  
"Miss. Granger!" Professor Mcgonagall said. "Expelliarmus!" Mcgonagall said pointing her wand at Hermionie and knocking Hermionie's wand out of her hand.  
  
"Professor! Dumbledore wants to kill Harry! He's under the Imperius curse by You-Know-Who!!!!" Hermionie screamed.  
  
"HERMIONIE! I can't believe you!" Hagrid said looking shocked. "Hagrid you believe me don't you?" Hermionie asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermionie, but I don't" Hagrid said. "Mr. Potter you are in danger" Professor Mcgonagall said.  
  
"But professor, Snape told me..." Harry started but was interrupted by Dumbledore. "That I was under the Imperius curse, yes Harry I am aware of that but I must tell you, I am not"  
  
Ron just then whispered something in Hermionie's ear. She said "Ron, go to the dungeons and get Professor Snape, tell him that Dumbledore attacked Harry and bring him up here.  
  
"Hermionie, He'll probably kill me down there" Ron said with a nervous face on.  
  
"Oh Ron don't be such a chicken" Hermionie said out loud by mistake. "What was that Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. "Oh, nothing" Hermionie said innocently.  
  
Ron then left saying he was going to the washroom.  
  
Part 4  
  
When Ron had reached outside Snapes office he heard a voice say "Crucio" And then Snape scream and high-pitched laughter.  
  
Just then everyone that was in Dumbledores office appeared at Snapes office. Harry burst in. He saw Voldemort.  
  
Harry went right up to him and said "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! Harry then swore out loud. "CRUCIO!" Harry screamed. Voldemort did nothing except pull out his wand and pointed it at Harry and said "Avada Kadavra" Harry just stood there waiting to die.  
  
Just then Lupin came out of nowhere and jumped in front of Harry taking full blast of the curse.  
  
Harry jumped up and went to Lupin's side. "NO! Professor Lupin are you alive? PROFESSOR! NO! VOLDEMORT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Harry raged Harry went right up to Voldemort and pointed his wand at him "Avada Kadavra" Harry screamed. It hit Voldemort and Voldemort fell to the ground.  
  
All the teachers gasped. Not only because Harry had killed Voledmort but he had used an illegal curse. Harry murdered someone.  
  
"HARRY! HOW COULD YOU!" Hermionie screamed. "What would you rather me have died?" Harry asked. "HE KILLED LUPIN!" "Miss Granger be quiet Harry did no such thing" Snape said.  
  
Harry was over at Lupin's side crying. "Mr Potter..." Professor Mcgonagall started. "No, leave him" Dumbledore said.  
  
Dumbledore went up to Lupin and Harry. "Remeus" He said calmly. Lupin opened his eyes.  
  
"LUPIN!" Harry said. "Professor why?" Harry started. "Harry it was because I couldn't let you die" Lupin said weakly.  
  
"Are... are you going to die?" Harry said almost going into tears. "No Harry" Lupin said.  
  
"How?" Harry asked. "Harry we knew that Snape was under the Imperius curse, that's why he tricked you by saying Dumbledore was the one under the curse and we knew you would attack Voldemort so I had a magical shield around me when I saved you" Lupin explained.  
  
"But how come you spoke so strangely at the beginning of the year Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I knew Snape was under the curse and I knew he was going to try and trick you," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. "Because Harry, I didn't want you to go looking for trouble" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Harry, you should get going to bed," Dumbledore said. "That goes for all 3 of you" He said nodding at Ron and Hermionie.  
  
Part 5  
  
At the Griffindor common room Ron and Hermionie stayed down in the common  
room while Harry went upstairs.  
  
Ron and Hermionie went up shortly after, but before they went to their separate dorms they just stared at each other and then Ron did something  
very surprising, he kissed Hermionie!  
  
After about a minute when they realized that they were kissing Hermionie  
pulled away and Ron turned scarlet.  
  
"Um... well goodnight Hermionie" Ron said. "Good night Ron" Hermionie answered and she went running up to her dorm with Ron noticed, a smile on.  
Harry who had been watching from above said, "Good kiss Ron" Ron turned  
scarlet "Thanks" and they both started laughing.  
  
The next morning Harry and Ron went downstairs to find Hermionie. "Are you going to kiss her good morning too?" Harry joked. "Shut-up Harry" Ron said  
laughing.  
  
"Honestly what are you two laughing about?" Hermionie said coming  
downstairs.  
  
"Oh nothing" Harry said laughing, "Nothing at all"  
  
"Ron, may I speak to you?" Hermionie asked. "Yes" Ron said curiously while Harry from behind Hermionie's back started making impressions of kissing.  
  
Ron burst out laughing. "Would you shut up," Hermionie snapped. "Yes  
ma'am!" Ron joked.  
  
"Ron, what happened last night, why did you do it?" Hermionie asked. "Well..." Ron began when Professor Mcgonagall came running into the common  
room.  
  
"Potter, come with me" She said sternly. Harry followed her out. They went  
to Dumbledores office. The Minister for magic was there.  
  
"Harry, sit down please" Dumbledore said.  
  
Fudge stood up (The minister of magic) and said "Harry you are well aware  
of what happened last night?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" Answered Harry. "You know that you murdered someone," He continued. "HE MURDERED MY PARENTS WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DO!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry calm down please, I am well aware of that, but you used an illegal curse, that could land you in Azkaban Prison" Fudge was saying when he was  
interrupted by Mcgonagall, "You're not going to send him to Azkaban!"  
  
"No, no Minerva, but what he did is serious you know" Fudge said. "But he  
killed you-know-who" Mcgonagall said.  
  
"He's still going to have to appear in court at the ministry," Fudge said  
sadly.  
  
"WHAT!" both Mcgonagall and Harry said. "YOU CAN'T SEND HARRY THERE! HE KILLED A MURDERER!" Mcgonagall yelled. "DUMBLEDORE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LET  
HIM ARE YOU?"  
  
"If the Minister says he has to then I agree, but if I might add, he didn't  
kill Voldemort and he used yes, an illegal curse but Voldemort nearly  
killed someone near to Harry and he killed both his parents" Dumbledore  
said.  
  
"True, true, alright Potter, we will let you off this time, but I must warn  
you if it happens again you will be sent to Azkaban" Fudge said.  
  
"It won't" Harry said shaking with rage at Fudge. Why would he even  
consider it! Oh well at least it's over.  
  
Fudge left. "Professor, is Lupin alright?" Harry asked Dumbledore. "Yes,  
yes Harry he's quite alright, he's in the hospital wing.  
  
"Alright, well goodbye professor" Harry said leaving.  
  
Ron and Hermionie were waiting outside. "So what happened?" Ron asked. 'Oh  
Ron leave him, he's been through enough already" Hermionie said.  
  
"I'll tell you back in the common room," Harry said. They went to the common room to find a line of Griffindors outside the common room. "I'll go  
see" Hermionie said walking up the staircase.  
  
It was Neville Longbottom he had forgotten the password. "Lemon Drop"  
Hermionie said and the common room was opened.  
  
"Let me guess, Neville?" Ron asked. "Yes" Hermionie answered, "It was"  
  
The last day of the school year had gone by so quickly; Harry, Ron, and  
Hermionie went to board the Hogwarts express. Once they had found a compartment Ron asked Harry "Harry, you can stay with me for the summer,  
I'm sure the Dursleys won't mind"  
  
"What about your parents Ron" Hermionie said. "Oh they are the ones who  
suggested it" Ron said.  
  
"And Dumbledore?" Hermionie asked. "He approves" Ron answered. "Alright  
then" Harry said, "I will"  
  
THE END 


End file.
